1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device equipped with a backlight assembly that emits light to an LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight assembly is an apparatus generally adopted in a display device having an LCD panel to emit light to the LCD panel.
Conventionally, general display devices comprise the LCD panel, the backlight assembly to emit light to the LCD panel, an optical sheet mounted between the LCD panel and the backlight assembly, an intermediate bezel to fix the optical sheet to the backlight assembly, and a top chassis to fix the LCD panel to the backlight assembly.
More specifically, the conventional backlight assembly comprises a light guide plate guiding the light, a light source generating light, being mounted to both ends of the light guide plate, a bottom chassis covering a rear side of the light guide plate, and a light source holder mounted to both ends of the respective lamps for stable mounting of the light sources to the bottom chassis. Here, the light sources include a cold cathode tube formed with a fluorescent layer on an inside thereof, and a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) in which electrodes are mounted at both inner sides of the cold cathode tube.
In the above-structured backlight assembly for the display device, a reflection plate is necessarily disposed behind the light guide plate such that the light emitted from the light can be reflected toward the LCD panel. However, it is also possible that the bottom chassis that covers the rear side of the light guide plate is made of a reflective resin to function as the reflection plate.
However, in the above-described conventional backlight assembly applied in the display device, since the bottom chassis is formed of a reflective resin having low thermal conductivity and the light guide plate is disposed so near to the LCD panel, heat generated from the light sources is transmitted to the LCD panel, failing to be favorably exhausted to the outside, thereby increasing the temperature of the LCD panel excessively.